happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Saddest Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Ok, i know some of ya guys might say "Wait a minute! This is Happy Tree Friends! The deaths are always funny, it never gets sad, what do you think this is? This isn't South Park which have emotional moments at times!" :) Ok keep in mind i did know that ;) But for this list, i gonna do spoiler alert: I AM gonna include "Honorable Mentions" too, yeah and "Funniest Moments" would have that too but keep in mind, first of all these are my opinions when it feels sad or emotional at least, i COULD named this "Emotional Moments" instead, it maybe isn't say but mostly emotional, one is emotional for sure ;) And two if you watched all episodes like i did then ya would understand what i mean, there ARE minor moments when it gets sad or something like that, it's just VERY rare :) But trust me, when i add the list ya MAY agree if it is sad or not, but as i said is my opinion let's watch!) 10: The depressing letter (Letter Late than Never) (Very sad? So sad isn't yet but just see: As Lumpy starts reading somebody's letter, he first laugh, reading something funny. But not for long, Lumpy suddenly gasp and starts to cry as something sad was written on it, and since he was eating chocolate, the letter gets messed up by his chocolate and probably something... SOMETHING gross, but this scene is never showing us what the letter was about, that is why it isn't closer on this list!) 9: "Giggles" breaking up with The Mole (Blind Date) (Ok, since they don't talk i have NO Idea if The Mole was just ending the date and they will meet next time OR if he thinks Giggles broke up with him in this scene, The Mole tho THINK it was Giggles, however he never know it was Lumpy all the time and dead at the same time, as The Mole was placing his arm around Lumpy, a bird pulled out a piece of Lumpy's brain, which made him slap The Mole on his face, and after the slap, The Mole doesn't change face since we can't see him do it, but i bet after the slap The Mole was PROBABLY very sad ;( and he at least park outside Giggles' house in the ending, outside stands Lumpy's dead body as The Mole drives back home, i really feel sad in this part if it is the point that he thinks Giggles broke up with him but now he can't visit Giggles anymore due to this accident on his date....) 8: Flaky have to do what she don't want to (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) (As cringe and painful as this part is at the same time, Flaky was VERY unlucky in this episode and when she yell after the foot got ruined, of course an avalance appears because of that, and as Flaky couldn't use same foot on the same board she used before, she starts to get tear in the eyes, cry and is forced to use the other foot which cause more pain for her, she don't want to but she HAD too survive, which she sadly didn't do after either, poor Flaky makes me just sad seeing this happen to her...) 7: The Life of Nutty (A Sucker for Love Part 2) (In Part Two of this episode, Nutty falls in love with a box of chocolates, then he suddenly starts to imagine his own life as a husband, the chocolate box became his wife. And one day, his "Wife" becomes pregnant and they get more kids then expected. Aww, how cute! ^^ But the sad part begins, as Nutty one day returns home after work, Lumpy was inside and eated some of the chocolates, as Nutty looks in shock, he becomes angry and it is hinted he have killed Lumpy, as Nutty is seen in prison after his anger. Nutty then gets a call from his "Wife" and he starts cry and lick the glass ;( Poor squirrel, and after Nutty luckily is free from prison, The Chocolate Box is in a car, and as Nutty probably beated her up before, he is sad again and starts to hug and kiss her, being sorry. Then the couple is back to normal parents again... Until in future they both get old and suddenly Nutty hears a thump... His "Wife" died and Nutty panic and eats from her a little then stands next to her grave, looking depressed. ;( All this is of course Nutty's imagination btw but Nutty never got to live his own life because he got killed and everything he deserved was love not death, <:/ All this just because of Cub? Seriously this was too far...) 6: The "death" of Lumpy's corn (Aw, Shucks!) (Just like Part Seven, this one is also where a silly character have feelings for something eatable and treats it like a family member, and when Lumpy won the contest, it do feel happy at first but Lumpy try to make his corn feel warm, but this was very bad idea of him, it cause the corn to get so hot it turns into popcorn and they fly everywhere and kill ALL characters however Lumpy survived luckily... But the sad part is, as Lumpy hears a thud, he sees his corn like if it was dead, Lumpy gets very sad and starts to cry over the corn which was like his son or something, but the positive side is Lumpy shrug it off as one of the last two parts on it turns into popcorn too and Lumpy likes the taste so he have his happy ending after all, and even if The Crow survived... I believe he DID die as the corn in his beak in the ending SHOULD at least have a pop sound as the screen turns black, i mean come on it can be debetable if The Crow died or not right? So who knows, still poor Lumpy!) 5: The start for the episode (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) (As this one is short and we didn't know much of the deaths, still Flippy was creating small graves for all who died in the bus crash on a deserted island, he is seen sad along with Giggles, Handy, Flaky and Sniffles as all of them is sad now and sniffles a little... even Sniffles is sniffling duh, and they all leave sad until the morning starts, ok a little sad then?) 4: Pop's Wife's grave (Can't Stop Coffin) (In this short moment, we can see Pop and Cub mourning over a grave, in that case it SHOULD be Pop's Wife which also is Cub's Mother, i could say the theory but somebody did have the idea that Pop and his Wife argue in a car who will keep Cub and it causes a car crash, as Pop and Cub survives, Cub's Mother sadly didn't make it, she didn't survive, then this could explain but just a theory duh, and Cub dies in this episode as well but he, Pop and of course everybody else WILL always return sooner or later tho one day tho much later, still it's sad that the wife/mom is dead...) 3: Cub's death (Read 'em and Weep) (After a Demon was inside Cub, Lumpy manage to remove it out of Cub, it seems happy ending... UNTIL Pop kills Cub with a shovel, not thinking Cub was cured, then Pop and Lumpy are both mourning the death of Cub, and ok anybody notice the bloody shovel in the tree in that scene too? Anyway, as i say, Cub died but The Demon was inside Lumpy... What the heck!?) 2: Toothy's singing (Class Act) (ANYBODY who expected me to put this popular episode on the list? So DUH of course, everybody should feel at least a little bit i am planning and if anybody was right yup here it is! Ok so... After a horrible accident inside the play, everybody got badly injured, at least some and Toothy looks fine to me, but he and everybody else feel sad until Toothy notice a shooting star fly behind him in background i guess, he starts to have hope, Toothy begins singing the same song from inside, it is so beautiful that even EVERYBODY who is injured as well and sad gets happy of his singing, yeah more "Emotional" as i say, i did say so right? And as i said about happy singing, Splendid appear too late but lol, and Lumpy cry and adore Toothy as well, then everybody starts holding hands and sing together... Until it explodes XD But yeah this was emotional, Toothy sure touch some of us as well right?) Honorable Mentions: 11: Giggles' Mother thinks that Giggles is dead (Helping Helps) 12: Giggles crying of fear and the deaths of her friends (See You Later, Elevator) 13: Mime didn't get his unicycle (Mime to Five) 14: Toothy broke his arm (Blast From the Past) 15: Cub's death by the street cleaner (Cubtron Z) 16: Cuddles thinking Giggles is dating Disco Bear (YouTube 101: Subscriptions) And 17: Cuddles' death (From Hero to Eternity) And number one is:... POP THINKS CUB DIED (AND THE KITCHEN SINK)! (Ok anybody expected this? No? Well let me tell also yes Cub died in Number Three of my list, why do i use this one where Cub DID survive eh? Ok well, After Pop try to save Cub by removing him from the sink, using the car, they land in the water and fall down a waterfall, then Pop wakes up and... Sees Cub's head on the ground! :O His head is only on the ground? Since ok in this part we DO see the head and in this part Pop cries, he do love Cub, come on he isn't the worst father, do i need to say examples of worse fathers? Comment if ya dare, hm... If your brave to make me sure but anyway... This is reason why this number one and Number Three is... Well, Number Three! Pop cries, and we see the sad part of the mourning, but since Cub did have some parts of his body left, he DID survive, and it is feeling like a happy moment, now this moment feels emotional, and Cub's REAL death in ending isn't as sad, it's funny... But when Pop thought Cub died it actually feel sad for me just really, and lol really ya won't believe... Believe but it's very unusual that HTF have a moment like this man, but now we saw one, well?) Anybody agree? I didn't really cry much on any of those but they COULD feel emotional for me btw, did anybody else feel emotional during these or you guys have any other sad/emotional moment in the show i forgot to list? Pls tell me on the list ok? And as always feel free to comment and maybe make your own list as well ok and i hope ya liked this so thx for watching guys! Category:Blog posts